Kuroira gubernatorial election, 1998
Kuroira Gubernatorial Election1998 was the 3nd election. the election was the 1st win for Richard van bruminham who would later win other 3 election and governing the state for 13 years. since this election the state of Kuroira has been held by the Conservative Party of Wrihoyison since novermber 1998 15 years. background Kuroira two states from most of its histroy were the hartland of United Wrihoyison Party. kuroira west has held the governship from 1936 to 1981 46 years and agian since 1990 kuroira state has been held by UWP since 1990 as well. election issues #http://miki.wikia.com/wiki/Richard_van_bruminham?action=edit&section=31 Capital punishment ' '''capital punishment was the was number one issue doing the 98 election. when the Governor got rid of capital punishment 1992 even when polls said that more then 72% supported it. from that point from 1992 to until the election crime rised murders, bank robing, drug crimes. on a 1999 report it said that on 1992 they had just 27 murders when capital punishmet was in placed but by 1998 they had more then 550 murders mostly by crime gangs. richard van bruminham supported CP but the outher candiate Max White did not support it is said that if the United Wrihoyison Party candate mr white supported CP then they would have won the election . 2. Privatization Privatization was the secand most talked issue during the election. unlike the issue of CP were most of people support it most of the people were aganst Privatization. during the election Bruminham campaign and private inustry spend millions on ads saying that a Bruminham goverment would just sell that needs to be like the state ownd construction industry Kuroira State Construction , cement industry,State run Shops saying that not everything has to be govermnet run. election campaign on the day that Bruminham was made the candiate for the conservatives the frist polls on january 13 1998 shown that 13% of kuroiran people would vote for him and white has 87%. the next few days the next polls came on january 17 it showd even worse news for the conservatives with just 7% and 93% for white. becouse of the bad poll number they were talk that maybe bruminham should step down and let some outher conservatives run. two days after conservatives poll numbers were the worst for its history in that state just 6% to 94% for white. some conservatives leader in the state said if next polls are not in the 10s then they will form a outher party. the next few days richard van bruminham held town hall meetings in conservatives held seats and United Wrihoyison Party held seats to talk about capital punishment and crime rates and said that no matther if you vote for WCP or UWP you support the Death penalty and Joked it he would vote United Wrihoyison Party if they would bring back the penalty. on january 29 polls showd that bruminham had riseing in the last polls at 11% and he joke and said to the conservatives who wanted to form a outher party Form a outher Party that will lose becouse this party is riseing''. by the next day Bruminham campaign started campaign TV ADS on Max White pinning him and the UWP as weak on crime and not representing the people. on february 6th the police Union of Kuroira for the frist time in its history 1916 endorsed the Conservative Party of Wrihoyison becouse they said to get rid of crime they need help so they need to bring back capital punishment. the police Union of Kuroira represent more then 50,000 police so it makes it one of the major moves in the Election. on the same day after 8 days of the ads polls show Bruminham at 20% 9 ponts more then last time and 80% for mr white the lowest in the election so far. on the 21st of february the frist poll since the police Union of Kuroira endorsed the Conservative Party of Wrihoyison polls shows a surge in support for Bruminham of 9 points to 29% and 71% for Max White. it was this time people in the UWP told him he may have to support the Death penalty if not then he may lose the election. he is reported to have said no matter if he lose he will still not support the Penalty. two days after new polls say the Bruminham at 31% it made mr white start TV ADS saying that a Bruminham goverment would have mass Privatization and he does not representing the people views on Privatization and onley white will keep them under goverment hands. after TV ads polls showd a drop in support for Bruminham and a rise for mr white one at 28% the other at 72% as a couter attack for the tv ads Bruminham said that he will tell the truth to the people and that he would in fact have Privatization but would just sell that needs to be like the state ownd construction industry Kuroira State Construction ,cement industry, State run Shops saying that not everything has to be govermnet run. the truthfullness made the Conservative Party rise up in the polls to 31%. polls for the election General Assembly results Category:Kuroira gubernatorial elections Category:Richard van bruminham